The Guidelines International Network (G-I-N) mission is to lead, strengthen, and support collaboration in guideline development, adaptation, and implementation. G-I-N facilitates networking and supports the creation of high quality clinical practice guidelines [CPGs] that foster safe and effective patient care. This in turn supports the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) mission to improve the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care for all Americans, and the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) National Quality Strategy (NQS) Aim of Better Care. The G-I-N annual conference is an essential means by which participants advance CPG methodology and exchange CPG knowledge. The 2016 G-I-N conference will take place in Philadelphia from September 27th ? 30th, and will be co-hosted by the American College of Physicians (ACP), ECRI Institute, and Penn Medicine. The 2016 conference theme is ?Individualized Guidelines and Clinical Performance Measurement in an Era of Personalized Medicine.? With growing national and international interest in precision medicine, and the recognition of the importance of adapting clinical practice guidelines to meet the needs of disparate populations and complex patients, the 2016 G-I-N meeting in Philadelphia will be timely, and will ultimately facilitate safer, more effective, and more patient-centered healthcare. The Philadelphia G-I-N 2016 team is requesting partial conference support.